Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury
Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury is the twenty-second installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the seventh episode of Season 2. It features famous singer and actor, Frank Sinatra, rapping against the lead singer of Queen, Freddie Mercury. It was released on October 1st, 2012. Cast Nice Peter as Freddie Mercury EpicLLOYD as Frank Sinatra and Freddie Mercury (additional vocals) Dante Cimadamore as Freddie Mercury (additional vocals) Tay Zonday as Sammy Davis, Jr. (cameo) Lyrics 'Frank Sinatra:' Ho! What's wrong with your face, baby? Yikes! With those teeth, when you're through, there'll be no dust left to bite! Christ! News flash, kid: this is show business! Show some class when you dress; shave that bush off your lips! Boom! Your band's named Queen, huh? Ain't that sweet. You dance like you rode a bicycle race with no seat! That's what's wrong with you people; you'll do anything to get famous! You changed your name to Mercury. You should've been Freddie Uranus! 'Freddie Mercury:' You think I haven't heard those things before? You're just a bully who's too scared to go to war. You had a hit song called "My Way", but someone else wrote it. You're the least talented Rat in your whole Pack of rodents! You've got four notes in your whole range. You can't act, and you can't dance! I'm more powerful than you when I'm wearing women's pants! Why do you stand there in a suit? It's like you're trying to bore me! When I rock the UK, South America gets horny, Because my songs have balls! They're the anthems of victory! Your music is like the soundtrack to a vasectomy! You're in the pocket of the mafia, and everybody knows. Guinea dago! 'Frank Sinatra:' Guinea dago? 'Freddie Mercury:' Guinea dago, Figaro! 'Frank Sinatra:' Easy, jaws of life, I can't stand a racist. I love the coloreds and the queers. Just ask Sammy Davis! Look, we all wanna swing, baby, but you took it too far. You played butthole roulette, and you lost the draw! 'Freddie Mercury:' I took one for both teams from a disease no one knew existed. I didn't leave a mark on history; I French-kissed it! I'm a champion of the world (world!); extinguished in his prime! (Prime!) So kiss my ass, Frankie (ass!), but you'll have to wait in line. Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle where a character speaks during their opponent's verse. *This is the first battle where the thumbnail was changed, followed by Zeus vs Thor. Continuity *This is the second rap battle to have an Epic Dance Battles of History, after Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. Production *This was the first battle to be released on a "one battle every two weeks for six battles" schedule. *This is the only ERB in which the announcer is voiced by more than one person. As Lloyd and Dante Cimadamore played him alongside Peter in the battle's outro. References *The beat for this battle is a remix of "We Will Rock You" by Queen. *During the line "Guinea dago! Guinea dago? Guinea dago, Figaro!", the shot is a reference to Queen's music video for "Bohemian Rhapsody" **During the line "I'm more powerful than you when I'm wearing women's pants!", the blue effect is also a reference to the music video. Related videos Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes - Freddy Mercury vs Frank Sinatra KARAOKE ♫ Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Freddy Mercury vs Frank Sinatra. Epic Dance Battles Of History. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Tay Zonday Category:Dante Cimadamore